The Reason
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Maka and Soul are simply sitting around when Maka start asking some silly questions. Soul's responses send her to tears until he tells her the fluffy reasons why his answers were what they were. Fluffy Soka; T for slight language


I was looking through some profiles yesterday and ended finding an adorable one with a boy and girl talking. I decided to make a short story fanfiction out of it for Soul and Maka. The poem is the very last poem thing on my profile and I hope you guys will take the time to review it. If I recall, the author's profile I got it from is Alik Takeda, so I send my thanks to that author.

**Update:**Thanks to a wonderful reviewer named **ParadiseAvenger**, this story has been revised. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>The Reason<strong>

Soul didn't quite understand why his meister was reading one of those weird teenage girl magazines at the moment and he truly didn't understand why she was also watching him play a video game in the same instance. Usually, by now, she would have went to her bedroom to read while he played his game. Maka, a blond haired, green eyed meister sat on the couch with her bare feet tucked under her crossed legs while her silver haired, red eyed weapon sat on the floor in front of the TV.

"Soul, do I ever cross your mind?"

What the hell? Where did that come from? After thinking about this for a moment, Soul looked up at her, deciding he could use this to tell Maka something he'd wanted to tell her for a long time.

"No, because-"

She looked at him with a strange expression before she cut him off.

"Do you even like me?" she asked.

This should have been a 'duh' moment. He constantly saved her life, so why would he do that if he didn't even like her? What the hell was her problem anyway?

Soul hated how badly this was going to sound, "No, but-."

Maka's eyes widened and Soul could tell she was hurt. Why wouldn't his blasted meister let him finish? She was asking all of the wrong questions and getting the wrong answers that she was definitely taking wrong. If she'd let him finish, Maka would understand. The question was whether or not he'd get to finish at all!

"Do you want me?"

"No, Maka I-"

Another terribly pained expression hit her face, but this one hid behind the magazine. Where the hell was she getting these questions anyway? Her amazing mind or that ridiculous magazine of brain cell killing crap?

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No, I would-"

"Would you live for me?"

Darn it, let him finish! Of course she wouldn't. Whatever was in her head, Maka needed it out and she wasn't going to let Soul stop her. He wished she'd let him finish answering her, she'd like his answers better. Why the hell did she have to be so stubborn?

"No Maka, I-"

He was just going to have to tough it out until she would let him speak.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No, I-"

He watched her expression constantly die more and more, but why couldn't she just let him talk? She heaved the most cumbersome, despaired, and excruciated sigh Soul had ever heard her give. He saved his game, because he had to prepare now. She gave her final question, praying Soul didn't hate her enough to choose the wrong thing.

"Choose-me or your life."

"Maka, I choose my life, but that's-"

Again, refusing to let him finish, Maka jumped up and ran away, but Soul immediately gave chase, straight into her bedroom, where he caught her wrist and pulled her back. She was crying, the idiot. Wasn't it better to let people finish their answers? He pulled her resistant and depressed form into his arms, holding her tightly and hoping she wouldn't start going berserk on him. Furthermore, he hoped she wouldn't Maka chop him too..

"Maka, you should have let me finish my answers darn you. I know you aren't stupid enough to think I don't give a damn about you, so I have no idea why you asked. But look at me and let me tell you something."

She looked up into his crimson eyes and he sighed gently, using the pads of his fingers to wipe the tears from her eyes. Maka looked away slightly, but Soul turned her to lock his eyes with hers.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind," Soul began.

He gently pressed his lips to her right cheek, causing her to blush as her eyes widened in shock.

"The reason why I don't like you is because I love you."

Soul kissed her left cheek after this one, making her blush more.

"The reason I don't want you is because I need you."

His lips kissed her forehead this time and Maka somehow got the sense of where this was going. Her pulse was already responding to this...

"The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left."

Soul held her tighter as he stared down into her green eyes against her blushing face.

"The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you."

Gently, the forehead kiss was repeated.

"The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you."

This time, he traveled down and kissed her nose. Maka's heart jumped up and her pulse was definitely up.

"And Maka, lastly, the reason I chose my life is because you are my life."

Maka eyes filled with happy tears instead and Soul shook his head.

"See, now if you had let me answer sooner, we could've gotten to this one a lot quicker."

With those words, Soul leaned in and kissed his beautiful partner deeply. She kissed back too, wondering if that could have gone any better than it did.

_** "The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. **_

_**The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. **_

_**The reason I don't want you is because I need you. **_

_**The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. **_

_**The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. **_

_**The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. **_

_**The reason I chose my life is because you are my life."**_


End file.
